Edullon
Edullon is the Protoss protagonist in StarCraft: Insurrection. Aged 103, she was renowned for her ability but missed promotion unfairly.Milner, Lesley (1998). Insurrection (manual). Aztech New Media. Edullon was the daughter of Demioch. She and her advisor Syndrea are the first female Protoss characters portrayed in the series, preceding Raszagal in Brood War. Biography Edullon was a commander of Tassadar's Koprulu Expeditionary Force, namely the 7th Fleet under the command of Executor Andraxxus. Along with her father DemiochMilner, Lesley (1998). Insurrection (manual). Aztech New Media. and the Archon Aedus/Xerxes, Edullon was sent to the surface of Brontes IV to deal with the Zerg Incubus Brood infestation there, each with their own missions. Edullon, Demioch and the Archon Aedus/Xerxes were dispatched by Syndrea on missions to the surface of Brontes IV early in the Protoss campaign.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Protss campaign, mission 3: “Dead New Dresdin” (in English). 1998. Engaging the Zerg outside the city of New Dresdin, Edullon came into contact and mutually allied with the New Dresdin Outlaws commanded by Jack Frost and his allies, Black Morgan and Charlie Vane. Edullon later departed in search of Demioch, who Syndrea claimed was killed in the course of duty, but Edullon discovered that her father was held in captivity by the Fist of Redemption and proceeded to free him with the assistance of Vane. Upon returning, Edullon objected to Syndrea's heavy-handed tactics, which had driven the Zerg into a frenzy, slaughtering innocent Terrans in their rampage, but ended up branded as a traitor by the Judicator advisor. Aedus/Xerxes was ordered to kill her. Regardless, Edullon took her forces, along with Demioch, Frost and the remnants of the Colonial Militia, to attack the Fist of Redemption forces, who were now in control of the Incubus Brood. As it turned out, Auza, the Brood's Cerebrate, attacked Atticus Carpenter in an effort to replenish its brood's resources. However, while Atticus Carpenter (leader of the FoR) was assimilated by Auza, his personality remained dominant, gaining control over not only Auza and his brood, but severing Auza's links with the Overmind as well. Edullon and her allies were successful in this battle.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 6: “Carpenter's Downfall” (in English). 1998. As the allied Protoss and militia forces rested after the battle, they were hit by a surprise attack from Aedus/Xerxes and Syndrea's vanguard. Aedus/Xerxes informed Edullon of her orders, explaining that her "image bears no hate in my heart" but that he is still honor-bound to kill her. Despite heavy losses, the Protoss and Terrans defeated the vanguard, with Edullon killing Aedus/Xerxes in a hand-to-hand duel. It was not long after this that Zerg reinforcements arrived in the form of the Fenris Brood and another new one, prompting the Protoss and Terrans to formally make an alliance. Hounded by the Zerg, they were forced to seek aid from Andraxxus, the Zerg descending upon them en masse when they arrived. All those present were killed, Edullon among them.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Zerg campaign, mission 9: “The Ultimate Conquest” (in English). 1998. References Category: Protoss characters Category: StarCraft Protoss heroes Category: Insurrection